Typically, an anesthesiologist utilizes various patient vital signs monitoring equipment during an operation. Typical patient monitoring equipment includes a pulse oxygen meter as well as EKG, carbon dioxide, blood pressure, and temperature monitoring units. For each monitoring unit, a lead of some type extends from the monitoring unit to the patient. These leads may be electrical wires as in the case of the pulse oxygen meter, the EKG, and the temperature measurement unit or other tubing such as pneumatic tubing for the carbon dioxide and blood pressure monitoring units. Usually the distance between the monitoring devices and the location where the leads are connected to the patient, i.e., the operating table, is approximately 4-12 feet in length. These leads have no protective support, housing or defined path from the monitoring units to the patient. There is no set organized location for the units and thus the units and their leads are simply strung from the monitoring units to the patient just before the operation and rest on the floor or even in mid-air during the course of the operation. In many situations these connective leads are so haphazardly strewn about that they can hinder the anesthesiologist from concentrating upon the care of the patient thus creating an unnecessarily stressful situation. Such tubing can cause the operating room work space to become unworkable. The tubing can even become entangled under foot and obstruct ready access to the patient.